Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by saragrissom8316
Summary: Parce que la saison 8 est triste et que nous devons garder le moraal. Spoiler saison 8 episode 6


**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !!!.**

Auteur : Saragrissom.  
Mail : Diablotine8316hotmail.fr  
Genre : GSR.  
Résumé :.Petite fictionnnette pour vous redonnez le moral ! Je suis comme Chriscarter, je ne suis pas triste du départ de Sara. Peut être suis-je trop optimiste, mais je ne peux pas croire que les scénaristes nous laisse sans explications. Je veux rester persuadée que Sara reviendra avant la fin de la série. Pour moi, Sara reste dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Le GSR vivra tant que les fans le feront vivre au travers des fics. Alors, auteurs à vos claviers, faites nous rêver !!!!

Disclaimers : CSI Las Vegas ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir.

Partie ! Elle était partie. L'incompréhension envahissait le cerveau de Grissom. Cette invasion avait commencé 30 minutes auparavant quand Sara l'avant embrassée au beau milieu du labo ! Abasourdi, Griss dû terminer sa conversation avec le technicien sans défaillir. Puis il partit à la recherche de Sara pour comprendre son geste. Certes, tout le labo était au courant de leur liaison mais de là à l'afficher ouvertement, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Après l'avoir cherché dans tout le labo, Griss s'arrêta demander à Judith la standardiste si elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'est là, qu'elle lui tendit la lettre.

Et voilà, il avait lu et relu. Il l'a connaissait par cœur mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il revint à la réalité, pris son portable et appuya sur la touche raccourci du numéro de Sara : répondeur. Il lui demanda de le rappeler.

Puis il appela à la maison sans grande conviction. Il entendit la voix de Sara mais ce n'était encore que le répondeur.

Il rappela sur son portable une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Sans réponse.

Il pris sa veste et déboula dans le parking. En tournant la clé de contact, il pensait se diriger vers l'aéroport. Son téléphone sonna :

_Sara ?_

_Gil, je suis désolée._

_Où es tu ? Mon ange, parles moi._

Sara pleurait, un haut parleur indiquait qu'elle était bien à l'aéroport mais Griss ne put entendre la destination du vol.

_Chéri je suis désolée. J'ai pas pu t'en parler. Tu vas m'en vouloir mais je dois partir._

Griss se retenait d'hurler, de pleurer.

_Sara, ne me laisse pas. Retardes ton départ, on doit parler._

_Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je t'appellerais, c'est promis._

_Mon ange, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_Attends moi._

_Sara, Sara ?_

Elle avait raccroché, il essaya de rappeler mais en vain, son portable était coupé. Grissom démarra sa vieille Mercedes et parti en trombe.

Catherine était en colère, elle devait parler à Grissom pour obtenir son mandat mais il était introuvable. Elle entra en rage dans la salle de repos. Nick, Warrick et Greg l'a regardèrent surpris par cette entrée.

_Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où je peux trouver Monsieur Grissom ? A moins que celui çi ne soit rentré se faire une soirée en amoureux !!!_

Nick soupira, regarda ses amis et se décida à parler.

_On ne sait pas où est Griss, mais on sait que Sara est partie en pleurs du labo et Ronnie a retrouvé son badge dans la poubelle des vestiaires. Greg a parlé à Judith, Sara lui a remis une lettre pour Griss._

Warrick continua :

_Depuis la voiture de Grissom n'est plus dans le parking._

Catherine les regarda tous les trois, bouche bée, le temps d'imprimer l'info.

_Mais pourquoi ? Il faut l'appeler._

_Pas la peine, je suis là._

Les quatre sursautèrent à l'arrivée de Grissom qui arborait sa tête des mauvais jours en pire !

Cath se lança, au risque de se prendre les foudres de l'homme blessé.

_Griss, que se passe t-il avec Sara ?_

_Rien, il ne se passe rien._

_Gil, on sait qu'elle est partie en pleurs du labo._

_Donc tu as ta réponse. _Il l'a fusillé du regard.

_Attends, on mérite d'être au courant non ?_

Griss se mordait les joues.

_Si c'est pour satisfaire ta curiosité, je suis désolé_. Il tourna les talons.

Cath était furieuse.

_Quoi qu'il se soit passé Gil, tu peux nous en parler._

Grissom rugit intérieurement et se retourna.

_Elle est partie, t'es contente. Je ne sais pas où elle va et je ne sais pas quand elle revient. Et je n'ai pas été capable de voir qu'elle sombrait dans la dépression, car trop égoïste que je suis, j'étais juste heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Satisfaite ?_

Sur ces paroles il quitta la pièce, laissant ses collègues sans voix.

Un mois avait passé sans que Griss ait de nouvelles de Sara. Pendant son temps libre, qui se faisait rare, il essayait de la retrouver. En piratant les fichiers de la banque il savait qu'elle avait utilisé sa carte de crédit à San Francisco et à Seattle. Il avait recherché dans le dossier personnel de Sara. Sa mère était internée dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle. Il se décida d'appeler. En usant de son pouvoir de CSI, il avait réussi à obtenir des informations. Sara Sidle était bien passé rendre visite à Laura Sidle. Mais il y avait de cela une semaine. Depuis elle avait retiré du liquide et n'utilisait plus sa carte. Griss se maudit qu'elle soit une si bonne experte. Elle devait se douter qu'il la rechercherait. Son humeur se noircit.

Cath l'observait errait dans les couloirs. Il ne voulait pas en discuter avec elle. Il était décomposé et surtout très fatigué. Il ne souriait plus et ne parlait que pour leur donner leurs assignations et parler des enquêtes. Il avait maigri, une épaisse barbe recouvrait son visage. Il avait vieilli de 10 ans. Elle voulait l'aider, elle devait l'aider. Elle partit à la recherche de Brass.

Elle le trouva assis derrière son bureau. La nuit était calme.

_Catherine, que me vaut ta visite ?_

_Grissom. Il va mal._

_Je sais_. Brass semblait triste pour son ami.

_Il refuse de me parler. Et toi ?_

_Hm… Je n'ai pas eu plus de réponse que toi. Je sais qu'il la recherche._

Cath s'assit et soupira. _Je sais que Sara et moi ne sommes pas de grandes amies. Mais quand on l'a retrouvé on a discuté à l'hôpital. J'étais triste qu'elle quitte l'équipe. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait si mal._

_Tu sais, Sara a vécu longtemps seule et elle a appris à cacher ses problèmes. Quand on se voyait tous ensemble, elle semblait très heureuse avec Grissom._

_Oui, je pense qu'elle l'était réellement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle appréciait qu'on soit au courant. Qu'ils pouvaient enfin avoir une vraie relation de couple. Et je n'avais jamais vu_

_Gil aussi heureux. C'est vraiment triste._

_Si seulement on pouvait savoir où elle se cache._

_Il faut qu'on aille parler à Griss, ou on va le perdre._

_Ok, on passera chez lui après le boulot._

Une fois leur nuit terminée. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Griss et Sara.

Brass sonna et entendit Hank aboyait.

Grissom fut surpris de les voir. Sans un mot il se recula en laissant la porte ouverte. Ses amis prirent son silence pour une invitation.

Il s'assit sur le canapé. Hank se coucha à ses pieds. Cath et Brass s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Brass se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il était assis dans ce fauteuil, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Sara. Toute l'équipe, le doc, Wendy, Sofia et lui avaient été invités pour les 40 ans de Sara. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Sara riait aux éclats, Griss la regardé éperdument amoureux. Mais en cette belle matinée, le sourire de Griss était enfuit dans ses souvenirs et une mine déconfite le remplaçait .

Griss se releva en leur demandant s'il voulait du café. Ils acceptèrent et Cath insista pour que Jim engage la conversation.

_Hum hum alors dis nous, tu as des nouvelles ?_

_Non_. Il rapporta trois tasses de café fumant.

Cath se lança. _Griss, je sais que ce doit être très dur mais tu dois te ressaisir. Tu vas nous faire un malaise._

Cyniquement Griss répondit : _Ca la fera peut être revenir !_

_Gil, elle a ses raisons. Elle t'a dit qu'elle reviendrait._

_Je sais. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je m'en veux à moi, de rien avoir vu ou plutôt de faire semblant que tout aille bien._

Il venait de baisser sa garde, il s'effondra dans le canapé.

_Le plus dur c'est de ne pas pouvoir l'aider._

Cath radoucit son ton : _C'est un travail qu'elle doit faire seule. En quittant Vegas, ce dut être sa décision la plus dure qu'elle ait prise mais je pense qu'elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de te perdre complètement._

Griss avait fait lire la lettre à Catherine.

_Je l'attendrais des années s'il le faut. C'est la seule femme que j'aime. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant. Mais c'est dur de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Peut être qu'elle va mal, qu'elle est en danger. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore aux USA._

Ils parlèrent encore une bonne heure. Cath et Brass décidèrent de le laisser se reposer. Sur le pas de la porte, il les remercia.

Une fois, Hank sortit, Griss se coucha dans son lit. Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis son départ. Il prit l'oreiller de Sara dans ses bras et s'endormi.

Deux mois après le départ de Sara et toujours sans nouvelles, Griss ne quittait plus sa nouvelle amie tristesse ! Mais il lui arrivait de sonner chez Catherine ou chez Jim et il se confiait. Il réussissait à dormir aussi. Il s'était fait la promesse d'attendre Sara et il devait donc rester en forme.

Un matin en rentrant chez lui une lettre de New York l'attendait dans sa boite aux lettres. Il reconnu immédiatement son écriture et déchira l'enveloppe.

Gil,

Je m'excuse encore de ne pas te donner de nouvelles mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cette séparation. Je suppose que tu as dut essayer de suivre ma trace avec ma carte bancaire. Ne m'en veut pas si je n'utilise que du liquide. Je suis à New York en ce moment. Tu peux m'appeler à ce numéro. 555 4653. Je comprendrais que tu refuses de me parler.

Je t'aime.

Sara.

Sans attendre il composa le numéro et tomba à l'Hôtel de Paris. Une voix de femme répondit.

_Allo ?_

_Chérie, c'est moi._

_Griss, je suis contente de t'entendre._

Sara pleurait, Griss se retenait.

_Mon ange, comment vas-tu ?_

_Je, je vais mieux._ Il avait mille questions à lui poser mais par peur de la brusquer, il la laissa parler.

Sara inspira fortement : _J'ai vu ma mère, on a bien parlé. Elle me semble plus stable et je garde contact. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler de la nuit du… enfin tu vois._

_Oui, c'est bien que tu lui reparles_.

_Je suis aussi passée à San Francisco voir Camie et sa famille. (L'amie d'enfance de Sara)_

_Et là je recherche mon frère, aux dernières nouvelles il était à New York. Je cherche dans les centres de désintox ! Je travaille avec un CSI Mac Taylor, tu connais ?_

_De nom oui._

_Ils ont eu un cambriolage dans une pharmacie, la description pourrait être mon frère. Ca m'embéterait de le retrouver en prison mais j'ai besoin de le voir et de l'aider._

_Griss bouillonnait. Tu sais mon ange, je pourrais venir t'aider._

_Non Gil, je dois le faire seule. Même si tu me manques terriblement._

_Je t'attendrais Sara, je te le promet mais fais moi signe si tu as besoin de moi. N'oublies pas que je peux et que je veux t'aider._

_Mon cœur, je sais que tu es là. Et je t'en demande déjà beaucoup. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais je sais aussi que je prends le risque de te perdre._

_Jamais._

_Je m'en veux Sara, j'aurais du t'aider avant. _

_Tu m'as beaucoup aidé mais là, accepte le fait que je dois faire ce chemin seule._

_Ok mais ne me laisse plus sans nouvelles._

_Griss, si j'ai trop de nouvelles de toi ca va me fausser mon comportement._

Griss s'énervait. _D'accord, hum écoutes, on va passer un marché. Un mail par semaine._

Sara réfléchit, elle savait qu'elle le rendait malheureux et ça la déchirait. _D'accord, je t'envoie mon adresse demain._

Griss souffla.

Je dois te laisser mon amour. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime. A bientôt.

Griss, je ne serais plus dans le même hôtel demain.

Griss sourit : _je m'en doutais._

_Je t'embrasse. _

Il resta deux longues minutes à fixer le téléphone.

Il tournait en rond. Il prit sa veste et partit raconter son appel à Catherine.

Une fois rentré et soulagé d'avoir pu en parler avec son amie, Grissom se sentait apaisé. Certes, il aurait aimé rejoindre Sara et l'aider mais il savait où elle se trouvait et il savait qu'elle allait mieux, il s'en contenterait. Il s'allongea sur leur lit, repris l'oreiller de Sara et rêvassa. Il se souvint de leur première « première fois ». Il avait du partir pour un congrès des entomologistes et en revenant sur Vegas, il s'était directement dirigé chez Sara mais il avait trouvé porte close. Il l'appela mais son portable était sur messagerie. La standardiste du boulot lui confirma qu'elle était bien de repos. Déçu il rentra chez lui, il reconnu de suite la voiture de Sara garée devant chez lui. Il couru vers elle en souriant, jamais elle ne lui avait tant manqué. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils étaient réellement ensembles. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Sara était étonnée de le voir si passionné. Ils avaient bu un verre et le câlin timide sur le canapé s'intensifia. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux torses nus quand le téléphone de Griss sonna.

_«Dispatch_ dit Sara.

_On s'en fout. _

_Griss, tu es de garde_ !

Ainsi ils durent s'abandonner.

Pour ce rattraper Sara l'invita à dîner une semaine plus tard.

Elle l'avait invité chez elle. Tout en préparant le dîner, un saumon en papillote, elle se dit que c'était ce soir ou jamais.

Griss arriva à 20h, vêtu d'un jean noir (ce qui est rare, souligna Sara) et d'une belle chemise rouge et noire. Sara avait revêtu sa chemise à fleur et son jean patte d'eph ' qui lui donnait un air baba cool.

Ils parlèrent des affaires en cours. La soirée se passait bien, l'ambiance était très sensuelle.

Sara s'occupait de ranger la vaisselle quand Griss s'approcha derrière elle. Sa respiration chatouillait le cou de Sara. Il passait ses mains délicatement sur ses bras, ses mains ne la touchaient pas, elles la frôlait.

_Tu t'es mis au tantrisme ?_ dit Sara pour essayer de ne pas défaillir.

Mais Griss continua son jeu sans rien dire. Il l'embrassait dans le cou. Dieu que cet homme était multi facettes, pensa t'elle.

Toujours dos à elle, il déboutonna sa chemise un par un, lentement. Une fois à terre, il repris son jeu de caresse. Sara frissonnait de plaisir il adorait ça. Puis il la débarrassa de son soutien gorge et à en voir la pointe de ses seins, Sara aimait son petit jeu.

Elle lui fit face et l'embrassa. Elle décida qu'il n'était pas juste qu'elle soit la seule à être déshabillée et enleva la chemise de Griss. Diable que se peau était douce !

Une fois leurs derniers vêtements ôtés, Griss la porta, Sara l'encercla de ses grandes jambes, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et explora délicatement ce corps merveilleux qui s'offrait à lui. Sara jubilait sous cette pluie de baisers et de caresses. Elle le fit remonter et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait bien d'accélérer la chose. Il lui sourit et elle put enfin le sentir en elle. Après ce long moment d'extase, ils s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre.

Ainsi, Grissom s'endormi, un sourire sur le visage.

De jours en jours la santé mentale de l'entomologiste s'améliorait. Catherine l'observait expliquait une analyse à Greg. Bizarrement ces deux la s'étaient rapprochés depuis le départ de Sara. Griss était très paternel avec le jeune csi même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Elle se rassurait de voir son ami rire, timidement et rarement, mais au moins il souriait.

Grissom était moins taciturne et ne passait plus des jours entiers au labo sans rentrer chez lui, uniquement pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Sa barbe cachait toujours son visage mais ses yeux retrouvaient leur intensité et cette petite flamme qui l'animait, s'attisait de nouveau.

Il entretenait une relation lointaine avec Sara par mail. Il lui envoyait un mail le lundi et elle lui répondait le vendredi. Ainsi, il savait que son frère n'était pas dans le coup du cambriolage, qu'il finissait sa cure de désintox, que Sara lui avait trouvait un boulot comme standardiste au labo de New York et qu'il était suivi par son agent de probation. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation de quitter la ville pour trois jours, le temps de rendre visite à leur mère. Les mails de Sara étaient longs, elle lui racontait ses journées, mais aussi ses états d'âme. Il était heureux qu'elle se sente mieux. Sara se reconstruisait une famille. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle lui écrit qu'elle aimerait lui présenter sa famille. Cela signifiait qu'il faisait toujours parti de sa vie.

Griss rentra chez lui, fatigué. Une longue enquête de meurtre dans un casino l'avait occupé toute la semaine.

Il prit une douche pour se relaxer, mangea un plat de pâtes au fromage et alluma son ordinateur.

L'enveloppe qui tournoyait au milieu de l'écran lui indiquait qu'il avait reçu un nouveau mail. Comme tous les vendredis depuis un mois et demi, Sara lui répondait.

Il sentit de la tristesse dans ses mots. Pour la première fois elle lui écrit qu'elle aimerait revenir à Vegas.

Il se hâta de lui répondre.

_Mon ange, _

_Je ne pourrais être que le plus heureux des hommes si tu revenais à Vegas. Mais je comprends tes doutes. Peut être pourrions nous nous voir à l'extérieur, histoire de se retrouver. Je suis libre le week end prochain. Retrouvons nous à San Francisco. Je pense aller voir ma mère. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler si tu veux me voir. Même une heure, j'en serais ravi._

_Je t'aime._

La semaine passa sans qu'il n'ait de réponse. Peut être lui avait-il fait peur ? Non, il ne devait pas penser négativement. Wendy lui faisait de grands cours sur la pensée positive, la zen attitude et la philosophie bouddhiste que Griss connaissait déjà. Ils se retrouvaient souvent en même temps dans la salle de repos pour manger. Grande coïncidence ? Griss n'y croyait mais il appréciait la démarche de la jeune laborantine et l'écoutait.

En ce vendredi matin, il finissait sa paperasse avant de quitter le labo. Greg s'approcha timidement du bureau, Griss perdu dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte.

Greg le regarda dans les yeux.

_Oh Boss, vous êtes avec moi ?_

_Pas vraiment Greg, excuse moi, tu disais ?_

_Avec l'équipe on va manger au dinner, vous venez ?_

_Pourquoi pas, ça me fera du bien d'être occupé._

_Vous savez, Griss, elle me manque beaucoup aussi, alors je peux comprendre votre détresse._

Griss secoua la tête. _Je sais que vous êtes là pour moi. Merci Greg, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je vais mieux_.

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos. _Allez viens les autres vont nous attendre._

Cath lui sourit en le voyant arrivé avec Greg. Il rigola a une blague douteuse de Nick. Il voulait déposer sa mallette dans le coffre de sa voiture.

En sortant il cru rêver, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait des hallucinations.

Nick cria : _Je rêve ou c'est Sara ?_

Griss le regarda. Pouvaient ils être victimes d'hallucinations collectives ? Une grande et belle femme brune, se tenait appuyée contre la Mercedes de Grissom. Griss ferma les yeux un instant. En les rouvrant Sara n'avait pas disparu. Elle marchait, même, en leur direction. Griss balança sa mallette dans les bras de Warrick et s'avança vers elle.

Sara lui sourit tout en marchant. Elle lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa et pleura.

Griss ne pouvait plus dire un mot il la serrait et la touchait pour voir si c'était bien réel. Le reste de l'équipe les observait, tout aussi heureux que les deux tourtereaux.

Griss embrassa Sara passionnément se foutant du regard des membres de l'équipe de jour qui arrivait au labo, se foutant du regard étonné d'Ecklie et sous le regard amusé de Brass.

Sara posa son front contre celui de Grissom. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

_Ne pleure pas mon ange !_

_Je suis si heureuse de te voir. _

_Moi aussi, tu m'as tant manqué._

_Je suis si désolé de t'avoir rendu malheureux._

_Non, ne le sois pas. Je n'ai pas souffert autant que toi et le principal c'est que tu sois revenu._ D'un coup, Griss réalisa que Sara n'avait pas ses bagages. Etait ce juste un passage pour mieux repartir. Il sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer.

Sara avait dut le sentir et lui dit.

_Mes bagages sont à l'aéroport, à la consigne._

Griss rassurait, sourit : _Pourquoi tu ne les a pas déposé à la maison ?_

_Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles …_

Griss lui posa un doigt sur la bouche : _Ne dis jamais ça. On ira les chercher plus tard._ Griss la serra de nouveau et lui susurra : Je t'aime.

Sara se nicha dans son cou.

Ils se détachèrent et regardaient les autres qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Greg et Nick embrassèrent leur amie. Warrick la fit tournoyer dans les airs et Catherine l'a pris dans ses bras, elles pleuraient toutes les deux.

Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour.

A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je te remercie d'avoir veiller sur lui.

Catherine lui fit un clin d'œil.

Griss rangea sa mallette dans le coffre. Il regarda Sara.

_On pourrait aller à l'aéroport et on rentre. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on aille manger un morceau tous ensemble ?_

_Je préférerais qu'on rentre._ Elle se retourna vers l'équipe : _Ne le prenez pas mal mais…_

_On comprend, ne vous inquiétez pas_, dit Catherine.

Après le détour par l'aéroport, ils arrivèrent devant leur maison. Sara entra timidement, un boxer fauve lui sauta dessus.

Oui mon bébé je suis contente de te revoir aussi.

Il les observait en déposant ses bagages dans l'entrée. Elle riait aux éclats de nouveaux. Son cœur se serra.

Ils prirent un petit déjeuné rapide. Sara lui raconta ses retrouvailles et lui montra une photo de « sa famille ». Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Son frère semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert de ses mauvaises habitudes de drogué.

_Je t'ennuie avec tout ça tu dois être fatigué._

_Non, je suis heureux que tu partages ça avec moi._

_Il se leva du canapé. Je vais une douche, la nuit a été longue. _Il lui embrassa le front.

_Ok, je vais en profité pour ranger mes affaires._

Sara fit le tour de leur chambre, rien n'avait bougé de place. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Grissom entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autours de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son dos.

Elle le regarda traverser la chambre. Elle le stoppa et embrassa son épaule.

Aux vus des muscles bien dessinés de son torse, elle lui dit :

_Tu as continué le sport ?_

_J'ai couru avec Hank et j'avoue que ton sac de frappe m'a détendu !_

Elle lui caressa le torse. Griss respirait difficilement. Elle lui passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Il l'attira à lui et lui enleva son t-shirt. Sa serviette tomba au sol bientôt suivi des vêtements de Sara. Ils firent l'amour comme à leur première fois.

Griss dormait, elle observa son visage, il était apaisé. Elle sourit intérieurement. Ses démons était derrière elle à présent. Son avenir lui tendait les bras et quelque soit les imprévus, elle savait qu'ils seraient deux à les surmonter. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant et regarda sa main. Une jolie bague sur son annulaire brillait. Ils leur restaient une étape à franchir. Puis elle s'endormie, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sara pouvait dormir, ses cauchemars avaient disparus, et les rêves d'une vie meilleur les remplaçaient.


End file.
